


Twins of Time

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? What if she had a creature inheritance, but Harry's had been locked away? What if, because Dumbledore said she was a dark creature, Lily and James found a way to banish her to an alternate universe? One that happens to have exactly the type of creatures she is? Human-like animals. And, when Carmelita is in danger when La Paradox takes her to the past, Harry feels it... And switches their places?Sorry about the mistake. I just realized I put Sly Cooper/Harry Potter and Carmelita Fox/Tom Riddle. It isn't that, you can see what it really is above.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brief bit of back story, so I do not need to explain.
> 
> Dumbledore was there when Lily gave birth to the twins. They were both human-like animals, but he needed one to be a savoir to his fake prophecy. He decided that people would take better to a male savoir, obliviated everyone, took Harry and locked up everything that would make him special. His creature side, most of his core and any extra special talents. He then made them think Carmelita was a dark creature and had them use a dark ritual to send her to another world. Of course, they didn't know it was dark. Carmelita was adopted by the Foxes and lived there. Harry was terrifying to everyone and Dumbledore had to keep obliviating him to prevent him from not becoming the weak, malleable savoir he needed. But then, when Harry feels a pull in fifth year, shortly after he realizes that Dumbledore is using him as a weapon and nothing more, he instinctively knew it was a twin bond. When he felt the fear, he was scared for his twin and pushed all the magic he could to change their places. When it did not work, he pushed as hard as he could and felt pain. He broke all his bonds on his creature, magic, mind and talents. He managed to switch their places.

Harry sighed sadly, watching as his 'friends' chattered around him. Dumbledore had used him. It made him feel violated and manipulated, the latter was true as well. Last night, he had run into a meeting between Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. During this meeting, they had listed a lot of people who were involved, making Harry feel even worse. They stole from him, pretended to be his friends, lied to him, hurt him, and throughout it all, Harry had just took it like a good little puppet, even if he didn't know most of those reasons. He managed to sneak away unnoticed, but it had been hard trying to come up with an excuse about why he was late, as he had took a stroll after to clear his mind. Now, with all these revelations, Harry realized that he had always felt like something held him back. Like he wasn't using all his magic or intelligence or other abilities he didn't know about, like there was something wrong with the way he looked, and he never could explain all the memory gaps he had throughout his entire childhood and his Hogwarts years. When Harry was starting to come up with a lot of suspicions, such as why the Weasley's had come into the Muggle part of Kings Cross Station, shouting about the Muggles themselves and platform nine and three quarters because honestly they were a pure-blood family, he felt a tug on his mind.

Blinking rapidly, he made an excuse to his friends and quickly fled, trying to follow the feeling in his mind but only ended up somewhere on the third floor. Harry shut his eyes in concentration, soon finding the feeling was coming  _from_ his mind. Following it in his mind, he found a door that was radiating fear, distress and anger. At first he thought it was Voldemort, scared of what could possibly terrify the Dark Lord, but that thought left when he found a sense of peace, like the door was meant to be open. With that thought, he suddenly just  _knew_ this was a twin bond. He didn't know he had a twin, but with his recent findings, he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to get rid of his sister.

Then he felt desperate need and fear, pulling at him for help, though it seemed to be an unconscious effort. Harry quickly pulled together all his magic, as he felt brotherly need to protect his sister rise within him. Pushing all he had into changing their places, he felt pain as he couldn't do it. Harry growled lowly, unknowingly scaring the teachers who had found him. As they were about to call out to him, Harry kept pushing and pushing himself... Until he released a blood curdling scream as all the things that he felt were wrong disappeared. He felt like he was pushed through a tube that was even smaller than a side apparition one. Pushed and pulled until he started to change, as he was thrown to another place. Harry knew he was going to an Alternate Universe, he didn't know why but for some reason he recalled vaguely of reading a book about it. His very molecules shifted, changing to fit the natural laws of this new place, as he became what he was supposed to be in his home universe. And it hurt. A lot. It took every once of power Harry had trying not to scream, as he was currently he was going through space and he wouldn't be able to breath.

And suddenly, he was pulled into his mind as he landed in front of a gaping skunk-like man. Blinking, Harry looked around in awe. He was in the middle of a wide open plain, with the sky a bright color, though it appeared to be covered in something shiny. Raising his hand, suddenly a hand full came flying towards him. He quickly put it inside a silver conjured ball, when he saw himself being beaten by Vernon. Looking up, he decided these were his memories. Pulling another batch towards him, he put this in a shiny silver ball, as it was his time with Sirius. He continued in this pattern, putting bad memories in normal silver balls and the good ones in shiny silver balls. When it was over, he was surprised about all the memories he had, as he either felt that it didn't happen, which got destroyed immediately, or he felt he should remember something else about it.

With that thought, Harry looked around, trying to find what he was missing, eventually finding a small imperfection in the ground. Putting his weight on it, it suddenly popped and all his forgotten memories came out. Sorting through them, Harry was angry when he found he actually controlled the Dursley's until he was nine, when Dumbledore decided to replace those memories with memories of abuse. He also found he was a genius with several talents. He was done with college by the time the Old Coot decided to get rid of his memories. And then, in the magical world, he finished seventh year by his second, but didn't let anyone know as he didn't want to upset his friends. Well, that was until Hermione caught him reading a book about something not even a teacher would know. He practiced his talents all his life, not knowing he wasn't using them to his full abilities because of when he was a baby. But in third year, Old Bumblebee decided to remove both his memories of it and completely block all his talents. Harry also found that he had a meeting with the goblins and found everything about his accounts, including the fact that the Old Fart was taking ten thousand galleons each year. He had them take it back and since his guardian was unable to do his job, he got emancipated and claimed all his lordships. Dumbledore couldn't undo that, but he did still take the memories of it away. Harry was surprised at the amount of lordships he got. Only three of them were truly his, Potter, Black and Gryffindor, but there was at least twenty people who died without an heir and gave him the complete lordships of it. Simply because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was disgusted with them, but still accepted the money.

He put all his forgotten memories into a giant golden container, which he then put into the sky and made it the only source of light. It was now the sun. He then gathered up all his bad memories from the silver balls and made them into the moon, giving off a small bit of light, but most of it came from the reflection of his forgotten off of his bad memories. Just like in real life. Looking at his remaining memories, he decided to go with the theme and made them all a bit brighter and put them into the sky, invisible during the day. He then proceeded to make the sun and moon rotate around his plain. Harry knew they would be completely safe, as while someone can summon memories, only the one who created it could summon objects. And they were all encased in a ball.

Looking around, he decided anyone who tried to get in his mind deserved pain. He created a forest, with a cave right next to him. He then put magic into creating three creatures, unknowing of the amount he put into it. The first one was a nine foot long python, with a thick body. He was green with a white underbelly and black diamonds across its back, with red eyes. He also made it capable of turning into a Basilisk when someone unwanted comes in. He called it Balthazar, Zar for short.

The second one was a cute little kitten, that looked absolutely adorable. He called her Alice. Alice had black fur, with green eyes and little red markings across her body that made her look like the opposite of a tiger. She had a poisonous bite and could turn into a Nundu if needed. The last one was a a little fox kit. He had orange fur, with little spots of red littering him, his ears and tail fading into a deep black. He had unnaturally sharp teeth and senses. He couldn't turn into anything special but he could make himself ten times the size he currently is. Which was just big enough to comfortably rest around his shoulders. His name was Kitchi, Kit for short. Unknown to him, Harry had put so much magic into them, that he completely drained his now bigger core and reserves. This made them also materialize outside his mind, becoming real creatures and his familiars and could never be taken away or die, as they were made of pure magic.

Harry passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

La Paradox was doing everything he could to not freak out. Carmelita had just disappeared and in her place was a black shifting ball, that seemed to show the galaxy. Slowly that had dissipated and left a mutated person in place. They were very rare and only a few people out their had them. They had mutated genes that allowed one extra feature of one animal to be on them. He was a fox and he had furry wings. He looked to be very feminine. A skinny waist made his hips look wider than they were and his shoulders were not as wide as they should be.

He was covered in pale fur, his tail, ears and wings were dark red. His hair was a shiny black and flowed down to his waist in waves. He had a skinny muzzle, with sharper than normal teeth and clearly very sharp senses with the way his nose and ears were twitching. Shaking his head, La Paradox took the bag Carmelita had when he captured her and took out the extra pair of clothing. It seemed she was prepared for anything.

La Paradox grinned as he put on the clothes. Where they were going, most everyone would think he is a girl. The top was a little loose since it was made for other assets, but it looked nice, more so with the brown jacket covering it. It was unlucky for whoever this was, that Carmelita had brought an extra pair of panties and a skirt, instead of the pants and boxer-briefs she was wearing when she disappeared. Looking at the gloves, he shrugged and put them on him. The boots were longer than what Carmelita normally wore, up to about his knees and with a two inch heel. He wondered why she would bring those kind of boots. He grinned wider. The boy would probably freak out when he saw what he was wearing. La Paradox couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Carmelita quickly looked left and right after that strange experience she just had. Surrounding her was strange looking creatures that didn't have any fur. "What did you do to Harry Potter, you Monster!?"

Her eyes widened. This was what she was remembering. Throughout her entire life, she had had a dream of what happened when she was born and the week following it. And she most definitely remembered that her brother was called Harry Potter. Carmelita knew that he must have felt her fear and probably did everything in his power to do what he did. She sighed and said one word she never thought she'd ever say. "...Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry groaned as he woke up. Blinking tiredly, he glanced around what appeared to be a stagecoach. He jerked when there was an explosion that seemed to come from the front. The road was very bumpy, and when he looked outside, he saw no road, only darkness. Which meant that the road they were on was very skinny. Before he could start freaking out, Harry felt scales slither along his belly. Looking down, Harry saw Zar, with Kit laying on his shoulders and Alice siting right next to him on the seat. Maybe he had put  _too_ much magic in them...

He was again distracted, when he noticed what he was wearing. His eyes widened and he blushed as he realized that he liked the way they fit, blushing even more when he felt the panties. Though, he did use his magic to tighten the top so it would fit him like a second skin. He didn't even have to wear his glasses anymore... His mind then proceeded to comprehend that his body looked and felt different. Eyes attempting to go wider, Harry examined himself. Was this what he really looked like? He was covered in pale fur, with very long black, shiny hair that curled at the ends. His jaw dropped when he saw the blood red furry wings on his back, each having a black claw at the end. They looked like they would extend six feet away at max. Bringing his tail in front of him, he noticed it was a little bushy, not too much, but enough to make it clear he was a fox, not a cat. It was a dark red, not quite to the blood color his wings were. Reaching up, Harry felt two rather large fox ears. Wincing as he pulled out a strand of fur, he saw it was the same color as his tail. Examining the rest of him, he found he had rather sharp claws, he was thankful for the gloves being finger-less, and teeth. On his arms, an orange color came up, enveloping his hands all the way up to his elbows. Pulling one boot off his leg, he saw it did the same for his foot up to his knee. He felt that this fur seemed a little thicker than the rest, the skin being less sensitive.

Suddenly, the coach jerked, making Harry put his boot back on and bring what he now recognized as his familiars close. The coach started to tip, causing Harry to let out a scared noise. Hurriedly sticking his upper body out of the window, Harry was grabbed and pulled out. Once the stage coach fell off the side of the cliff, Harry turned to look at his rescuer. He was a raccoon like man, wearing old west style clothes. He heard shouting above and looked up, seeing another raccoon, a hippo and a turtle being arrested by an armadillo. The first three were dressed in what seemed to be modern clothes, while the latter was dressed in old western fashion as well. The person next to him glared at the sheriff, as he took what seemed to be his friends away.

The man then took hold of Harry and swung him up onto his shoulders, being careful of his pets. Harry squeaked a little, but let it happen when he realized they were being chased by the people who clearly had tried to kill him. "Hey! Can ya use yer wings to create a glide?"

Harry blinked, looking forward he saw that the person was about to jump off of a rope he walking on, but the place to were he wanted to land was a little too far away. "I don't know, but I can try."

The person nodded and then jumped. Harry shot out his wings, as the man hung onto his thighs. They were nearly there, but a little to low, so Harry instinctively flapped his wings once, bringing them up the extra foot they needed. The mans feet connected to the ground, so Harry brought his wings close again. Hearing Alice mewl in discomfort, Harry peered down and saw how tight he was holding her. Releasing her slightly with a coo, he petted her, causing her to purr. A small yip sounded by his ear, Harry reaching up to smooth down Kit's fur, that had been ruffled from the wind.

There was an amused hiss, as Zar raised himself to nuzzle Harry's cheek.

"Well, this is cute an' all, but could ya please get down? Yer kinda heavy." Brought back to reality, Harry blushed and let himself be set down on a chair. "So, who are ya, little lady?" Harry turned red in embarrassment and indignation.

"I'll have you know I'm a boy. And my names Harry, what's yours?" Brown eyes widened. "Ah'm so sorry, Ah hadn't realized. My names Tennessee Kid Cooper."

Harry huffed. "It's alright. Honestly, I was a little surprised myself when I woke up in these. I most certainly wasn't wearing them before."

Harry blinked as he realized how he was talking. He never sounded so... Sophisticated, before. But then, when he thought of all Dumbledore had done, this could be how he actually really talks. Deciding to just go with his natural instincts, Harry looked up smiling at Tennessee's dumbfounded look. "So, ya mean someone took off yer clothes?"

Harry's eyes widened, as he blushed. "I... Hadn't even thought of that..." Harry's eyes suddenly burned with rage, as he thought of the skunk, the only one close enough to change them. "Oh... That little bastard is going to pay..." There was a series of low growls, that frankly made Tennessee quite terrified. He would have to remember not to got on Harry's bad side.

Calming himself down, Harry contemplated what was going on. "Hey, Tennessee? Do you know what's happening.?"

Tennessee seemed to hesitate before muttering, "Well, if ya got into this mess, misewell let ya know."

"Okay, so there are these three guys called Bentley, who was the turtle, Murray who was the hippo and Sly, who was mah descendant, the raccoon. They all come from some time in the future. Any way, so this skunk person? Yah, fer some reason, he is tryin' to destroy the Cooper clan. So, he created a time machine thing, an' keeps coming back to destroy our history. Sly an' his friends followed him, spoilin' all his plans."

Harry's eyes were wide by the time Tennessee's story was done. They now narrowed in suspicion. "I have one question. Are you thieves?" Harry, after one glance around, knew they had to be doing something to be getting all these items. And they didn't seem the complete honest type.

"Ya have a problem with tha'?" Harry shook his head. He really didn't. If they did it for a living, Harry wasn't going to scorn them for it. If they wanted to, then they could. Though, now that he thought about it, he could understand why Carmelita was scared. She had been brought back in time by a madman skunk. Harry blinked in bewilderment. Where had he gotten the name Carmelita from? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that small facts about his sister were slowly leaking from the doorway in his mind. Had it always done that?

Harry shook his head. He would focus on that later. "So, do we need to break them out of jail?" Tennessee nodded, gazing at him, contemplatively. His eyes suddenly got wide, before he let out a wide grin. "Say, do ya know how to fire a gun?"

 

* * *

 

 After a bit of practice, Harry was deemed good enough for the rescue mission Tennessee created. Going along the river, Harry had to prevent them from getting hurt or the raft from getting destroyed. They took a couple hits, but nothing too bad. Tennessee had to leave a couple times, in order to open the blockades, but other than that, it was a practically smooth ride. At the end, Harry had to take down several guards, while waiting for Tennessee to free the Cooper gang. While he didn't care for killing, Harry found he wasn't as against it as he believed, allowing him to take down the guards without the hesitation he would have had before.(And yes, in this story, when all the enemies disperse in to a puff of smoke, that will be the equivalent of killing them.)

Once they were back into the safe house, Harry was finally introduced to Sly, Bentley and Murray. Sly saddled up to him, clearly the flirting type, though that knowledge didn't stop Harry from blushing. "Hello hot-stuff. My names Sly." Glancing behind him, he said dispassionately, "Oh, and this is Bentley and Murray."

Harry giggled. Tennessee decided to speak up, unknowing of the sorta okay-ness with gays in the future. "Um, ya'll do know he's a boy... Right?"

Sly looked hesitantly back at him. "Which...?" Knowing what he was asking, Harry answered with a blush. "Both." Harry knew he didn't like Sly that way, but he also knew he quite liked people flirting with him. It made him feel... Beautiful. Harry's blushed darkened when he thought of that.

Sly grinned and continued flirting with him. Bentley decided to interrupt this time. "Yes, enough with your flirting Sly. Now, what I want to know is how you got here. And I suppose your name would be necessary as well."

Ears flicking back, Harry huffed. "My names Harry. I got my place swapped with my sister, as I did not want her hurt. See, she got involved in this skunk's schemes and he decided to send her back here. I swapped our places and the skunk wasn't able to undo it."

"Who's your sister?" Sly added, curious.

"Um... I believe her name is Carmelita Fox? Yeah, Carmelita Fox."

"Carmelita's your sister!?" Sly shouted at the same time Bentley said, "Why do you sound so unsure of that?"

"Well, I didn't even know she existed 'till I stopped the skunk from getting her. And yes, she is my sister. Do you know her?" The gang then proceeded to explain their long and complicated history with her. When Harry heard of the part where Sly deceived her, he slapped him hard enough to nearly knock him out. _"DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"_ Harry nearly slipped into parseltounge while saying this. Sly nodded furiously, completely terrified, while Tennessee slowly backed out of the room. Harry suddenly turned cheerful again. "Good!"

They then explained in better detail just what the skunk was doing. "You know what? I'm going to help you stop him and I am not taking no for an answer." The last part was added when Tennessee, attempting to be a gentleman now he knew it was alright, tried to protest.

They all nodded, resigned, knowing they wouldn't be able to stop him simply from the determination in his eyes and the hardening in his skinny shoulders. Bentley soon left, no doubt to create a plan. Murray's stomach grumbled and he moved off mumbling about different kinds of food. Sly left, after Harry told him he wasn't interested, though he only sighed before getting back to normal. Harry followed him, in order to watch as he practiced his skills. People thought they could naturally do it and that was true, but according to what Sly told him, when he found him watching, they needed to practice to actually do it.

 

* * *

 

Bentley had finished the plans, but they had to wait until tomorrow due to the needed trials starting then. Harry had decided to explore today. He had seen all the ways Sly seemed to get around, and decided to try it. Harry stared at the rope in front of him. He quickly made his wings sink into his body, something he learned to do shortly before rescuing the others, in order to prevent his sensitive wings from getting hurt. Calming his beating heart, he began to go across it, eyes foolishly closed.

Opening them again, Harry was very surprised to find he could do it with ease. He gave a small laugh, a he rushed across the town, running along the ropes and every now and then sliding on the rails, and climbing the pipes. He didn't have his shoes on, having changed them into very tough socks. Sitting on a building, Harry looked into his mind to see if he could practice any of Carmelita's skills. She was very acrobatic and was fast with amazing agility. She could had very good balance, surviving near fatal falls and could jump as high as forty feet into the air. And the last thing Harry could see, was that Carmelita was a perfect shot with a pistol. Harry was impressed.

Harry tried to bend as far as Carmelita could, attempting back flips and front flips. While he could do it, it wasn't quite as good as Carmelita. Harry had perfect balance already, but could only jump thirty feet in the air without his wings. He wasn't even going to attempt to survive the falls she could. Harry was good with a gun, but not the best. Now the speed and agility? No one could compete with him. He ran so fast he blurred, able to make it across the entire town in three minutes, both ways. No one could hit him with anything, so long as he paid attention. That's when Harry decided to keep practicing all of the things he was good at. He didn't want to lose his touch with them.

Going back inside after spending most of the day outside, memorizing the town and practicing his abilities, Harry was surprised to find he wasn't tired yet. He was surprised again, when he realized everyone else was asleep. Had he really spent that long outside? Looking back outside, he saw it was about two'o'clock at night. Looking around, he found he could see everything in perfect detail, without any of the lights on. Maybe that was why he hadn't noticed...

Ignoring it, Harry decided to practice his magic until he passed out. Which he did, able to last for three and a half hours of moving large objects around, apparating, attempting Occlumency, and anything else he could think of. He passed out after apparating back to his temporary bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 (I took the words straight from the source. I won't normally do this, as Harry is different to Carmelita, but every once in a while, they will be the same.)

Bentley needed three keys. Each one of them had to complete a trial to get the key from the current champion. Harry entered his place, about two minutes late, but still early enough to compete... He hoped. "Yee haw! Now that's some fine shootin' right there! Well that's it folks. Looks like this years champion is gonna be..." Someone seemed to finally notice Harry. "Wait! Wait! Hold everything, we've got ourselves a latecomer! Lets see what this pretty little lady" Harry growled under his breath. "has got!"

He stalked up, doing his best to look intimidating. It seemed to work, before the wolf straightened himself up, displaying arrogance. "Well, what have we here? Little lady, I know you can't be here to shoot 'cause there ain't even no man around these parts can stand up to me!"

Harry lost his temper. "I can see what you mean, I can barely barely stand you myself. But if your scared of losing, I understand." Harry did his best to look sympathetic as he put his hand on his chest.

The wolf glared, then laughed. "Well, I just won the competition, so you're too late!" He suddenly got a gleam in his eye. "But I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You just go right go right ahead, Sweet Thing!" Harry wished he could kill him. "If you can beat my score, you'll get this here trophy! But if you lose... You gotta give me a kiss!" He wanted to barf. "Whaddaya say?"

Harry tried to contemplate and not focus on the price of losing, but Bentley interrupted. "Harry! We don't have a choice!" He very much wanted to strangle Bentley.

"Alright, I will take your wager." Harry didn't want to display arrogance, so he chose not to say what he was thinking. The wolf laughed. Harry was going to find him after this and castrate him.

Turning to the range, Harry started firing once the gun went off. He missed a few times, and every once in a while, hitting someone he shouldn't. That was counteracted by the fact every time the bird showed up, he hit it. He was five points away, two seconds down.

One...

Harry hit a wolf, winning the trophy. The wolf looked shocked. He fell to his knees. "What the!? This ain't happenin'! It's like some kinda magic trick!"

Harry smirked. "Oh really? How do you explain that, when you saw it with your own eyes, hmm?" The wolf looked stumped. Harry ripped the trophy from his hand, taking the key out as he left. Honestly, who put such important keys, in such stupid places?

That night, Harry couldn't find the wolf he planned to castrate. Because of this, he got a cruel and wicked idea. He castrated all the wolfs he could find in the town. They wouldn't know what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering why I am saying Harry's blushing so much, when his fur would just cover it. Well, I was thinking that his fur is pale enough to let the color of his skin be seen. And the reason this world knows of blushes, is because I am making it so if a blush is deep enough, it can be seen past fur, or feathers, that isn't pale.


End file.
